ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
David Zayas
David Zayas (born 15 August 1962) is a Puerto Rican, theatrical, film, and television actor. He is most known for his roles as Angel Batista on Showtime's series Dexter and as Enrique Morales on the HBO prison drama Oz. Life & career Born in Puerto Rico, but raised in the Bronx borough of New York City, Zayas joined the United States Air Force early in life, where he gained skills that would lead him to join the New York City Police Department after he was discharged from service. Zayas' career as a police officer in turn allowed him to develop as a character actor, leading to a series of acting jobs on television and film mainly playing law enforcement officers. However, working in law enforcement also provided Zayas with the ability to play characters on the other side of the law, like Enrique Morales on HBO's long-running prison-drama Oz. In a total number of 27 episodes from 2000–2003, Zayas's character became one of the most ruthless inmates featured in that series. A member of the LAByrinth Theater Company since 1992, a New York City-based traveling actors group, Zayas has branched out into television and film projects, which has diversified his résumé with guest roles in such popular television series such as New York Undercover, Person of Interest, and NYPD Blue. It was at Labyrinth where he met his future wife, actress Liza Colón-Zayas. They presently reside in Los Angeles where Zayas plays homicide detective Angel Batista in the Showtime drama Dexter. David is also featured in the 2010 indie hit Shadowboxing, which has been gaining some steam on the film festival circuit. He also appeared in Sylvester Stallone's film The Expendables and The Brothers Strause's film Skyline. Filmography *1996: New York Undercover (Martinez) *1997: Lena's Dreams (Jorge) *1997: Feds *1998: Bleach (Lt. Ballard) *1998: O.K. Garage (Omar) *1998: Scar City (Policeman #1) *1998: For the Life of a Friend (Foreman) *1998: Rounders (Osborne) *1998: Above Freezing (Hector) *1998: Alongside (Cop) *1998: Trinity (Policeman # 1) *1999: Kingdom Come *1999: Third Watch *1999: Bringing Out the Dead (Policeman) *2000: Sam the Man (Officer Billy) *2000: NYPD Blue *2000: The Yards (Officer Jerry Rifkin *2000: The Beat (Morales) *2000: All My Children *2001: Wit (The Code Blue Team Head) *2002: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Det. Milton) *2002: UC: Undercover (Jorge Gonzales) *2002: Washington Heights (David) *2002: A Gentleman's Game (Alfred D'Angelo) *2002: Guiding Light (Prison guard) *2000-2003: Oz (Enrique Morales) *2003: Anne B. Real (Cynthia's father) *2003: Undefeated (Paulie) *2003: La Araña (La Araña) *2003: Angels in America (TV series) *2004: Mimmo & Paulie (Paulie) *2004: Brooklyn Bound *2004: Jailbait (Guard) *2005: Bristol Boys (Det. Benson) *2005: The interpreter (Charlie Russell) *2005: Sangre / Blood (The Nestor) *2005: Angel *2005: La Fiesta del chivo (Antonio de la Maza) *2006: 16 Blocks (Det. Robert Torres) *2006: Conviction (Hernan) *2006: Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Fire Marshall) *2006: The Path to 9/11 (Lou Napoli) *2006: Numb3rs (Carlos Costavo) *2007: The Savages (Eduardo) *2007: Without a Trace (Gabriel Molina) *2007: Shark (Alvarez) *2007: The Closer (Brian) *2007: Burn Notice (Javier) *2007: Michael Clayton (Det. Dalberto) *1995-2008: Law & Order (Carlos) *2006-present: Dexter (Angel Batista) *2009: CSI: Miami *2010: Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Capt. Pro Tem Stanley) *2010: The Expendables (General Garza) *2010: Skyline (Oliver) *2010: 13 (Det. Mullane) *2011: Person of Interest (Caretaker Trask) *2012: Tell No Tales (Frank) *2012: Shoedog (Valdez) *2012: Grimm (Salvadore "Sal" Butrell) Category:Actors